A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security racks for weapons.
B. Prior Art
Multiweapon security racks have been known but have left much to be desired with regard to reliability, high security and ease and speed of operation. Prior multiweapon gun racks are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,251,271; 2,667,274; 2,855,108 and 2,958,422. To lock some prior racks, an unwieldy bar has been required where the bar must be inserted in place and then a shackle lock attached. Accordingly, these devices have not provided high security nor easy and fast access to the weapons. Other racks have undesirably required many separate parts or subassemblies in order to separately lock each of the weapons. A further limitation of prior multiweapon racks has been an inability to accommodate differing length weapons.